Have You Seen Thorn?
by Katarina Wolffe
Summary: AU, post-Kira case.  Matt and Mello survived.  For now a oneshot, will probably become a full-length story.  Sort of MattOC / MailOC.  A girl called Thorn, a quick smoke, and a conversation.  If it becomes a story, genre will likely change.
1. In Which Matt Has a Conversation

**Random sort-of MattOC. Or… OCMattOC? Meh. It might just turn into a whole big story if I get reviews telling me to. But I never get reviews, so…. enjoy?**

Matt was in a cinch. He didn't really want to die. No, scratch that - he really didn't want to die. Guns pointed at his head, the people shouting in Russian he didn't understand… it seemed like a familiar situation, minus the Russian people. During the Kira case, he had almost died, but had been saved by SPK, as well as Mello. Matt had convinced Mello to put aside his hatred for Near, and together they had defeated Kira - Light Yagami.

Now, Matt was working with Mello, the two on their own again, in Russia. Well, not completely on their own. There was his girlfriend. He sighed, thinking of her. She had green eyes and blonde hair, a stunning beauty. She was perkier than even Misa, and often stupider, too. Most times he couldn't remember why he dated her, and sometimes, he was so close to getting rid of her. And then she'd start crying, talking about how she couldn't live without him. She would manage to rope him back to her again, even though he knew she was with other men every other night. In some ways, he almost wanted to die. But he couldn't leave Mello all alone. He wouldn't.

A woman's voice pierced his thoughts. She was barking in perfect Russian (he was thankful he had taken several programs on speaking it before they came), shouting:

"Put down your guns! Put them down! He's with me! You should be ashamed of yourselves, pointing your guns at someone without thinking!" Some of the men blushed, others were suspicious, but all of them put their guns down. A girl walked into the clearing.

Her hair was black with white-blonde streaks - though they looked more like stripes - in it, her hair pulled back into a ponytail, though several strands hung down in her face. Her eyes were crystal blue. Her pale skin had a red tint to it from the blistering cold, her lips obscured by a crimson scarf. She wore a dark blue turtle neck that hugged her figure - though he noticed she didn't have much of one. She was toned, for certain, but her figure was almost boyish - lean, admittedly, but overall flat-chested. Matt mentally slapped himself for thinking such things. This girl just saved his life, he didn't have time to be looking her over. He noticed that there were holsters on her black skinny-jeans, a pistol and a submachine gun on her. She pulled out the pistol and cocked it, holding it by her side before continuing to rant.

"What are you people even doing here? He did nothing wrong! Being here is not a crime!"

"But ma'am, he was in a secure area with out permission -" one man started. She cut him off with a quick, "Permission granted. Now go, all of you!" They ran away, frightened. Matt almost smirked, they reminded him of dogs with their tails between their legs. Once they were gone, the girl pointed her pistol at him with one hand, pulling out the SMG with her other. At the same time, he had a pistol pointed at her.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

"Matt. Yours?"

"Thorn," she stated, her voice completely devoid of her Russian accent from before. It was obvious it wasn't her real name, but he didn't really care. They stared at each other for a while, blue versus green, tinted by orange. Suddenly, Thorn dropped her guns, and sat down, chuckling a hollow little laugh. She leaned back, legs outstretched, leaning back. Fortunately for her, there was no snow where she stood, though Matt noticed her shiver when she hit the cold ground. She patted the hard cement beside her, motioning him to come sit beside her. He raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"I don't bite," she said. He finally walked over, sitting beside her, with his gun still drawn. He got out his cell phone, and pressed 1. Mello was on speed dial.

"_Matt?" _Mello asked, obvious worry infecting his voice.

"Yes, me. I'm fine, on the corner of 60th and 8th, can you come get me? Just take the car, there's no danger for the moment."

"_Did you get it?"_

"Yeah, I got the chip."

"_Good job. I'll be there in 10 with Carrie, hang in there."_

"Yup." He flipped the phone shut, and Thorn and Matt sat in silence.

" 'The chip,' huh?" Thorn finally asked.

"It's nothing…" Matt said, not wanting to talk about his job. Thorn laughed again.

"Well, it's obviously not nothing. Is it the Yastreb Chip?" she asked. Matt's eyes widened beneath his goggles, and he nodded imperceptibly.

"How did you know?"

"Because I was assigned to protect it." Matt shifted in his seat, uncomfortable. He gripped his pistol more tightly. Noticing, Thorn patted him on the shoulder, saying, "Don't worry. I'm not going to attack you. I've been a double agent, planning on destroying it my first chance. I do hope you're not planning on using it for evil?" she asked. Matt shook his head. "I was planning on destroying it as well."

"Good! Now I won't have to kill you!" she exclaimed, making Matt shift away several inches.

"You can put your gun away, no harm will come to you," she assured him. To show her trust, she unloaded both of her weapons, putting the rounds into a backpack. She then put her guns into the backpack as well.

"Why aren't you putting them back in your holster?" Matt asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Thorn shrugged.

"My family doesn't know I deal in weaponry and the rather illegal, I tell them I work in an office in the area." Matt chuckled. He suddenly wished he had his PSP on him, but he had left it at home. He sighed, leaning back.

"So what exactly do you do for a living?" Thorn asked.

"I used to work with Near, the world's number one investigator, for a little while. Now I just do odd jobs with my friend, Mello," he said. The girl's eyes widened, and she repeated, "Mello?"

"Yeah. Do you know him?" Matt asked, curious. Thorn shook her head, perhaps a little too quickly. "Nope! Just a funny name. Sounds like Shmello, which is fun to say," she said. Matt laughed a little at the idea of calling Mello "Shmello." They chatted for a little while.

"Do you have any family?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. Actually, it's just my adopted sister's family, her husband and all. Her husband, however, works in similar business to me, except he's technically my enemy. So I have to keep secrets. You?"

"Just Mello, who's like a brother," he said. He didn't really know why he left his girlfriend, Carrie, out of the picture, but he did.

"Why do you have goggles?" she asked, poking a finger in his direction. He shrugged. "I just always have. Besides, they make me look cool!" he proclaimed. She started laughing profusely, and though he didn't really know why, he started laughing too. It felt natural, despite the oddness of it.

Two people, living in a world of violence. Neither of them could ever qualify as normal, or live the normal way. Sitting on the ground in the middle of Russia. Laughing like children. It was so strange, but it was so natural. Their laughter finally faded off, and they sat in silence. Not awkward silence, just silence. A lack of anything worth saying.

Matt pulled a cigarette out of the box in his pocket. Carrie hated it when he smoked. She always tried to stop him, but he didn't really care. It was a part of his being.

"You have a spare?" she asked him. He was surprised, but he nodded, pulling out another cigarette, lighting it, and passing it to her, before lighting his own. He took puffs of it, glad for the warmth it provided. He heard the screech of car tires, heralding his friends arrival. He slowly stood up, holding out a hand for Thorn. She grabbed on thankfully, nodding her head in thanks, standing up.

"Blagodaryu Vas za kompaniya i dym," _**(Thank you for the company and the smoke)**_ she said in Russian.

"Any time," Matt said, smiling a bit despite himself. As Mello's red car came screeching into the clearing, Thorn to walk away. She dropped the cigarette he had given her, crushing it with the toe of her sneakers, before walking away. Her black and white hair swished with every step, her scarf standing out like blood against snow. She slowly faded into the newly falling snow, hardly more than a memory. It was almost like she had never happened. Carrie jumped out of the car as soon as it had stopped, running up to Matt, who was still looking after Thorn's faint silhouette, retreating far away. Back to her family that didn't know she was doing illegal things, back to her brother-in-law that was technically her enemy, away from the blissful yet strange 15 minutes she had spent beside Matt.

"Mattie! I missed you so much!" Carrie shouted. Matt looked back to her, and nodded. "Yeah," he said vaguely. He walked back to the car, slipping into the front seat, next to Mello.

"Say, Mello," he commented.

"Yeah?" Mello asked through a mouthful of chocolate.

"Have you ever met a girl named Thorn?"

**AND TA-DA! I'm leaning more and more towards turning this into a whole story. Come on, I just need reviews telling me to! XD Encouragement…. me telling myself lamely: "No! Don't start a new story! Work on it… for the REVIEWERS!" Ahahahahaahahahaha -no. Meh. But it's sort of a cliffhanger, so yeah. If I actually do have a second chapter out when yew read this, and want to keep it as just a oneshot, you can leave it at this. Yay. So yay!**

**Cynical: That was such a lame A/N….**

**Me: But...SHUT UP!…**

**Cynical: *laughs a bit***

**Me: RAWR. No.**

**Cynical: Katarina Wolffe doesn't own Death Note, she's too lame…**

**Me: I use… AUTHOR POWERS! *whips out a billy club and starts beating Cynical***

**Cynical: Is that supposed to hurt..?**

**Me: **

**Random Unnamed OC: OK! So, any reviews, to save Katarina Wolffe from the horrors of Cynical making scathing, scathing comment? (How does that save her, you ask? Well, she gets so high on "review-adrenaline" that Cynical's comments go RIGHT over her head…)**

**Me: HEY!**

"**RUOC": Well, it's true!**

**CIAO!**

**~K. Wolffe ^.-**


	2. In Which Mello Meets an Old Friend

**I'm back….. quickest I've EVER gotten several reviews. YAY! :D I appreciates!**

Time seemed to slow down, for Mello at least. His eyes widened a fraction of an inch, and the car slowed down as he was suddenly lost in thought.

"_Mello, you awake?" a voice asked a 7-year-old version of him._

"_What do you want, waking me up like this? If you're having stupid nightmares again, then -" he grumbled. He paused as he saw tears, genuine tears, streaming down his young friend's face. "What?" he asked. The little girl fidgeted with the hem of her shirt, staring at the ground._

"_...I got adopted," she finally stated. Mello knew what that meant. They couldn't plot Near's untimely demise together, or complain about homework together. They couldn't show even L up someday, as the world's greatest detectives. The simple dreams of a couple young children, shattered by an adoption she didn't want._

"_Damn," he said simply, even with the knowledge that he was using a bad word. The girl's harsh little laugh showed Mello she saw the irony of her adoption. Adoption was what most orphans probably dreamed of, to have a family, a mother, a father, maybe some siblings. But there was no happiness in the girl's departure._

"_Good bye?" he said tentatively, it coming out more as a question. The girl shook her head resolutely, her strange black-and-white hair flying around her head as she did so. "No," she said. "Someday, I'm gonna' come back here, and we'll still be the world's best detectives."_

"_Oh, okay," he said, feeling much better. Being only 7, he believed it. She did, too. "See you later, skunk," he said, using his nickname for her._

"_Shut it, girly!" she snapped back, before leaving._

"One time, yeah," he said, hoping it was a good lie. He didn't exactly want to tell Matt about how he had had a best friend before the gamer, and how they had been like brother and sister, and how the only reason Mello had originally been so cruel to Matt was simply because he missed Thorn, and didn't believe he could ever have another friend. Thorn had remained just a 7-year-old in his head. He had never even pondered the idea of her being a grown-up.

"Black and white hair, blue eyes?" Matt clarified.

"That's the one," Mello said, as he pulled up at the hotel they were staying at. The sun was setting in the snow-blanketed distance, and crystalline snowflakes were steadily falling to the ground. Carrie got out of the car, and spun around. "Isn't it beautiful Matt?" she asked. Matt shrugged indifferently. "I suppose," he said, making a beeline for the door.

"Where did you meet her?" Mello asked. They were sitting at the dining room table, Matt on his beloved PSP, and Mello eating a bar of chocolate.

"Meet who?" Matt asked.

"Thorn!" Mello stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why do you need to know?" Matt asked disinterestedly. It wasn't that he was uninterested in Thorn or what Mello had to say, he was just on a really interesting level of Killzone: Liberation.

"Because," Mello said, pausing to bite into his chocolate. "If she is working against us, she could be dangerous. Extremely so," he said. _And because I want to check up on her,_ he added in his head. Matt paused his game and looked up.

"She actually got the guards off my tail. She left just before you came. Apparently she's a double agent, on our side." Mello let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"That's definitely a good thing," he said. Matt nodded, once again enraptured by the need to off swarms of Helghasts in his beloved video game.

"Laurie, I'm home!" Thorn called out into the home she lived in. Laurie, her adopted sister, was one of the only people to call her Thorn. Everyone else called her Claire, the name she had been given upon adoption. Laurie was one of the few people Thorn truly trusted.

No response greeted her. No sound of a computer being turned off as Laurie would run down the stairs to greet her, no sound of food cooking in the kitchen. Not even her unpleasant pop music, tainting the air with its auto-tuned sounds. Just nothing. A shiver ran down her spine, and she dropped her backpack, reaching a hand in cautiously for her pistol.

"That won't be necessary, _Claire,_" a masculine voice rang out. She recognized it instantly as Klemens, Laurie's husband, her enemy. Fear paralyzed her at the idea of Klemens discovering that she was working against him. She could die, and he might just blame Laurie, think she knew of Thorn's position, and harm her.

"No worries, I made sure my dear Laurie was out of the house. She's in government custody, the safest place to be."

"You _arrested_ your own _wife?_" Thorn growled, looking around to try and find him.

He descended down the staircase, an ominous figure: gaunt face, with skin stretched tightly over bones, black hair shining with gel and the occasional silver strands of hair he tried so hard to cover up, dark eyes seemingly boring into her soul. She had never liked him, never trusted him - especially not when she was working against him.

"So, I hear you planned on destroying the Yastreb Chip at your first chance?" Thorn swallowed. For once, she was at a loss for words.

"Sister dear, you're dangerous. And dangerous things must be destroyed," he said. Thorn started backing away, still reaching for her gun. When she pulled it out, it still wasn't loaded. She tried, frantically, to even get a single bullet in the gun, but Klemens had already pulled out a small handgun, and had it aimed at her. With no option left, she backed into the door, fumbling with the handle to get it open. The quaint little door swung wide open, a draft of cold Russian air blowing in. Klemens shot just as she turned and started running. He hit her in the arm, immediately staining her turtleneck sleeve a dark color as blood seeped down her arm. She did everything in her power not to cry out, forcing herself to start running. She ran.

Matt sat on a crimson couch in the living room of their hotel. He couldn't understand why anyone would like the couch, but didn't particularly care. Besides, it matched his hair.

The moon was starting to rise, and Carrie was out partying - faithful girlfriend she was. Mello had already fallen asleep, even though it was only 9:00. Matt didn't really know what he was doing. For that matter, he didn't even know what he was doing with his _life._ He didn't love his girlfriend - sometimes unsure if he even liked her - and didn't know why on earth he was still dating her. What did she have to make him keep coming back? A convincing fake sob? He sighed forlornly, sitting back into the overly-squishy recesses of the hideous couch. Suddenly, there came a knock at the door. Matt didn't respond. Carrie had a key, and there was no one else who they needed to see. A knock came again, accompanied by, "Open up already!" He was uncertain as to where he had heard the voice before. It sounded rather familiar.

"Girly, if you don't open up this door _right_ now, so help me God I will wring you scrawny, feminine neck out!" an angry and slightly in pain sounding voice echoed around the hallways. Matt stood up tentatively, eager to stop the screaming but unsure of who it was. As he made his way towards the door, Mello stumbled out of his room, garbed only in his boxers. He swung the door open, still half-asleep. Matt dropped his PSP at what he saw.

Thorn, the same girl he had conversed with, was slumped against the doorframe, bleeding profusely. She looked tired, dirty, and pissed off.

"Thorn? What… what are you doing in my house?" Mello mumbled, not fully awake. Matt was certain he'd be fuming if he was awake.

"Mello! Long time no see! What a glorious reunion! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm spending the night." Mello rubbed his eyes, and soon a glare was etched on his face.

"What? You disappear for 10, 15 years, and now you're suddenly here to 'spend the night?' Why?"

"Let's just say I got another nightmare," Thorn sighed, pushing past him and into the living room. Her foot narrowly avoided Matt's fallen PSP and she immediately slumped down across the couch, where Matt had previously been sitting.

"And now you're bleeding all over my couch," Mello sighed.

"How can you even tell? This thing is already blood-colored! Also, Mells, love the boxers. They suit you. Shouldn't you be wearing a bra too, though?" she smirked from her position holding her arm on the couch. Mello blushed a little bit, realizing what he was wearing. At her last comment, Matt swore if he was an animation **(LOL. If. XD)** he could see smoke coming out of his ears. He stalked out of the room, presumably to go get himself some proper clothing. Matt was left alone in the room with Thorn, whose blood was beginning to drip down onto the stained, beige rug.

"So… how about them Yankees?"

**OK, so this was a strange chapter. Sorry if anyone was out of character, but it was fun to write - even if not so much to read.**

**Cynical: Yes, we already know you think you're a failure as a writer. Do you want to say anything else self-degrading and just BEGGING for your reviewers to come shower you with praise?**

**Me: I WAS JUST DEFENDING MYSELF! Though the showering with praise ain't half bad… XD**

**Cynical: *facepalm***

**REVIEWERS!**

**HimuraRen: ****Many thanks for 1st review! And from saving me from my unpleasant comrade, Cynical. XD Love the trench coat! Yes. Thorn is secretly Murtagh's dragon. Murtagh can go all protective older brother/owner/whatever if Thorny starts dating Matt! XD … Please do not short-circuit your computer from drooling all over it from thinking about Murtagh, that would be most unpleasant and something you would do XD**

**evil-tea:****Yes. Thorn is James Bond! XD "The name's Thorn. Umm… yeah. Just Thorn." Russian is fun…. for some reason I got the feeling I shouldn't go ranting on the glories of communism… *sigh***

**CrimsonTears57: ****Thank you for the review, it makes my ego grow! XD Not that it needs that much growing anyways… I parade around claiming I'm awesome regularly. :) But I have continued! So yays!**


	3. In Which Thorn Gives an Explanation

**I'm alive, I'm alive. I'm almost positive I've already lost all of my readers, but cut me some slack. Pwease?**

**Review Replies at the end of the chappie!**

**Hey, fun fact! Chapter 1 (at least according to FFN): 1,821 words. Chapter 2: 1,820 words. I'm one word away! Hehe, I thought that was funny, you people will probably find it dull.**

"What's your injury?" Matt asked, staring intently at the bullet wound.

"Bullet to the arm," she said, gritting her teeth.

"That's dangerous, you didn't see anyone about it?" Matt asked, worried. She shrugged, letting out a pained breath with the action.

"I need to be somewhere really safe, like here. That family I told you about earlier today, well the evil brother-in-law figured me out."

"Why is here safe?" Matt asked skeptically. Thorn sighed. "Mello and I are friends of long ago. I trust him."

Mello emerged, now wearing his usual clothes instead of the polka-dot boxers. He glared venomously at Thorn. She shrugged back at him. Matt picked up his PSP, and dropped onto the chair next to Thorn's couch.

"Hey Mello, you've got any bandages? It'd be pretty lame if I bled to death," Thorn commented. Matt immediately ran into the bathroom, grabbing bandages and a cleaning swab. After her arm had been cleaned up, Thorn almost immediately fell asleep. Mello had gone back to sleep and Matt too had retired to his room. He stared at the wall, incapable of falling asleep. He sighed as the door slammed, heralding Carrie's return.

Thorn's eyes flickered open as the door slammed.

"Who-who are you?" a drunken voice rang through the apartment. "Di-did… Mello get a girlfriend… or boyfriend…. or whatever he has?" Thorn didn't answer, choosing to close her eyes again instead. Carrie stumbled over to her and tried to grab her by the front of her shirt. "Answer me, bitch!" she exclaimed.

"Whoa, language!" Thorn groaned, sitting upright. "Sorry… do I know you?"

Matt wandered in, glancing at Carrie and Thorn. His mind was in turmoil, and he needed to end it soon.

"Matty! Who is she?" Carrie pointed immaturely at Thorn. He shrugged. "Friend of Mello's. Now can you please quiet down?" he asked, rubbing his temples. "Fine! Let's go to bed, Matty!" she said in what was supposedly a seductive tone. Matt didn't notice it. He stumbled back to his room, Carrie following, clinging to his arm. When he got to their room, he shook her off.

"What's wrong, Matty?" she asked. Matt shrugged, sitting on the bed.

"Carrie… this isn't really working between us."

"What isn't working?"

"You know…" Matt shifted uncomfortably. "This relationship. Maybe we should just… lay off for a little while, take a break? You could go back to America for a while, I could keep doing what I'm doing… maybe we'd get together again in a while, but you know…" he finished awkwardly. Carrie promptly burst into tears, causing her stripper-like makeup to be smeared across her face.

"I get it! I see now! You just don't love me! You never did! I hate you!"

"No, Carrie, wait, don't be so irrational -!"

"Shut up! I'm leaving _right now_!" She crammed her belongings into a bag, storming out of the room. Matt started to get up to stop her, but when the door to the apartment slammed, he knew it was no use. He fell back onto his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling until sleep overtook him. It was a dark, dreamless sleep.

"Okay Thorn, it's time you answer some questions," Mello said over breakfast. Thorn finished the spoonful of Frosted Flakes she was eating, and let her spoon drop back into the bowl.

"I s'pose I owe you that much," she said, nodding.

"Question one - How the _hell _did you find us? We're in a _hotel_ in _Russia,_ and I haven't seen you since we were_ seven_, and you suddenly find us here? How's that work?" Mello asked. Thorn leaned back in her chair, fingers interlaced.

"Okay. So yesterday, I saved Matt here's ass, right?" she said. Matt nodded. "Right. So he mentioned the name Mello, and because I'm pretty sure you're the only Mello on the face of the planet, I knew it was you." Matt remembered something from the day before, when he had first met Thorn.

_The girl's eyes widened, and she repeated, "Mello?"_

"_Yeah. Do you know him?" Matt asked, curious. Thorn shook her head, perhaps a little too quickly. "Nope! Just a funny name. Sounds like Shmello, which is fun to say," she said. Matt laughed a little at the idea of calling Mello "Shmello."_

She must have known it was him then. Mello shot Matt a little glare for so much as mentioning his name.

"After I left, I went back to where Matt had taken the Yastreb Chip from, to cover up its disappearance. While I was there, I got onto one of the computers and figured out where there was a Matt and a Mello staying. Thus, I found you," she said, holding up her palm to face them. The room number and address was scribbled messily on her palm, black ink spiderwebbing out through the lines on her skin.

"That means the authorities could find us at any minute, that our tracks aren't quite covered. We need to move, and quickly," Mello said. Thorn shook her head. "Once I found out and wrote it down, I deleted it from the database. We should be safe for now." Mello's eyebrows rose beneath his bangs in skepticism over her saying 'we.'

"Next question - why are you here? I want all of the story." Thorn sighed.

"I've been living with my sister, Laurie, for a while. She's a blogger, or freelance, or something, I don't really know," she rolled her eyes. "But she married a scumbag of a dude who's one of the lead researchers on the Yastreb Project. He's corrupt, creepy, and overall horrible. For a while, I've been posing as a worker at a factory, and the duo bought it. I've been working with a band of people fighting the Yastreb Project for a while, now, and I guess they hired you guys, too. Klemens - Laurie's shady husband - figured out that I was working as a guard for the Yastreb Chip a while ago, working as head of security. But he _didn't_ know that I've actually been working towards its destruction for a while. I guess he figured out, and he didn't like it. So he tried to kill me. Yeah. And ended up shooting me in the arm, and then I made my way over here, and here I am. Happy?" Mello digested her words while also digesting some chocolate, thoughtfully taking bites now and then. He finally nodded.

"I have a question," Matt said.

"What is it, then?" Thorn prompted.

"How do you two know each other?" He waved his spoon around as he asked.

"Thorn was adopted and left Wammy's House shortly before you came," Mello said.

"And Shmello here was my best friend!" Thorn finished, laughing at the look on Mello's face at her overly girly statement.

"Shut up, skunk," he growled. Thorn just laughed at him some more.

"So you're a Wammy's Kid?" Matt asked, surprised. Thorn nodded.

"Hey Matt, where's your girlfriend?" Mello asked. "Usually she's up by now, complaining about her hangover." An awkward silence fell momentarily over the kitchen, Mello and Thorn watching him, and Matt staring at the ground, twiddling his thumbs. "Well?" Mello asked impatiently, piercing the deafening quiet.

"We broke up," Matt finally said.

"What? In the middle of the night? What'd she do this time?" Mello asked.

"She overreacted when I asked to 'take a break,' and left. In the middle of the night. Yeah."

"Good riddance," Mello groaned under his breath.

"Hey Mells," Thorn said, standing up. "Yeah?" he said. "I'm gonna' run back over to my house… I left some stuff there that I need to pick up."

"Are you crazy? They've probably got guards, security cameras, and who knows what over there!" Mello said. "The last thing we need is for you to go out there and get captured! You might leak our location!"

"Why thank you Mello, for your vote of confidence," Thorn said sarcastically, cocking her pistol.

"I'll go with her," Matt volunteered. Mello sighed. "Fine, be back soon though."

Matt raised an eyebrow as Thorn swiped Mello's motorcycle keys. She grabbed her jacket, holding the door open for Matt. She stopped when they got outside

"You can just go to a bar or whatever. I'll be back at around 12, so if you come back at 12:30 I can just tell Mello you were keeping them off of our tails."

"What?" Matt asked.

"You heard me. You aren't actually planning on _coming with me_, are you?"

"Well, I was…" he started uncertainly. Thorn chuckled.

"You're callow, dear. That's not how this business goes. We all take care of ourselves here. We die, we die. We live, good for us. Now go get yourself a smoke or something. They're fantastic for nerves." Matt found it slightly ironic that she was telling him, the chain smoker. He shook his head, walking up to her and swiping the motorcycle keys out of her hand. "Maybe that's how you do things, but not how _we_ do things. Just come on. Mello'd be pretty pissed if you just went and died." He hopped onto Mello's motorcycle, and she followed, hesitantly placing her hands around his waist. Matt chuckled slightly, before zooming off through the streets. Thorn glared at his back as they flew through the vacant streets.

The ride to her house was no more than 10 minutes. Matt slowed the vehicle to a halt about a block away from the home, as snow started falling in a light dust. Thorn hopped off and tossed a pair of binoculars at Matt.

"Keep an eye on me. No doubt Klemens has the placed decked out with security cameras. Chances are I'm gonna' be out of there in a hurry," she said, leaning back and cracking her back. Matt placed a hand on her elbow, about to argue back against him staying by the bike. She turned, a determined glint in her sky-blue eyes.

"...Be careful, okay?" he said weakly, instead of questioning her plan. She laughed, nodding.

"Falling in love with me already, Matt?" she laughed, joking. Without another word she dashed off silently through the street.

Matt scoffed. Fall in love? Please.

**HAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAAHAHAHAAH YOU'RE SO WRONG MATTY! *ahem* Had to say that….**

**but yes! I updated! I hope you are happy! :3 And yes… I got rid of Carrie THAT FAST… XD**

**R E V I E W R E P L I E S ! ! !**

**CrimsonTears57: Happy Birthday ~ horridly late ~ and I hope I cleared up your questions…. :3**

**AikoRose: Yeah, I know, shooting pretty ladies is very uncool. But Klemens will get his! Because I'm really psyched for whenever I get to beat him up… XD Yeah. Their conversational skills are sub-par…. which I really shouldn't say, considering that line's what makes up most everything I say… xD OH MI GOD VIRTUAL MUFFIN OF AWESOMENESS THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D You made my day.**

**HimuraRen: THE MENTOS ARE MINE! MUAHAHAHA! But thanks for shooting Cynical with them! She's not making an appearance this chapter…. she's too busy dying by mentos! XD Just don't drool all over your iPod, dearie! XD**

**Eviltea: I know you're a fangirl….. though I can't remember why I originally put it in there, let's say that we put it in there for you! :D**

**icysu22: Awesome! Maybe you're secretly Carrie's twin, who is far more awesome than her? :) And yes, for the time being, she's okay… until I go on another OC-torturing spree! :D**


End file.
